Modern hearing assistance devices may offer advanced features, such as the ability to play an audio stream wirelessly received from a streaming source on the hearing assistance devices audio reproduction circuitry (e.g., the speaker). Example streaming sources may include televisions, computers, MP3 players, cell phones, and the like. These features allow individuals with a hearing disability to better enjoy activities such as listening to television or music, exploring the internet, talking on a cellular phone, and the like.